Lazos de sangre
by Anzu-San
Summary: La fatalidad recae de nuevo, pero ahora sobre ojos de diferentes tonalidades borgoña. *Summary en el interior.* Una version diferente pero igual despues de la huida de Kaname.


_**¡Yo de nuevo! Sé que apenas acabo de comenzar mi historia "Un opulento encuentro" y a "Sed de amor" la tengo a medias, pero mi necesidad de soltar esta idea me consumía.**_

_**Como verán, el summary que se pone en la descripción de la historia debe ser muy corto. **_

"_**Summary"**_

_**La historia tratara a partir del final del plan de Kaname (En efecto, el acabar con los sangre puras) pero con unos pos y contras diferentes a los de la historia original. Esta vez, pasara mucho más tiempo del que debería haber pasado, y mis personajes serán muy diferentes y a la vez parecidos a los del manga. El casi villano será primero alguien que todos conocemos y les aseguro que será sorprendente. Kaname tendrá un toque más pacífico y actuara en forma de que el mundo de los humanos y vampiros sea lo más armónico posible. Zero tendrá también un papel importante. *Alerta de Spoiler* Y aquí va lo que llevara el rumbo de la historia, ya que serán mas protagónicos de lo esperado: Los hijos de Yuuki y Kaname, hijos no planeados cuyo paradero es desconocido junto al de Yuuki, llenen las dudas que tengan con respuestas y otras más que aparecerán en la historia.**_

_**Le doy esperanzas a esa historia, muy diferente a los otros fics, y sinceramente, no he leído ninguno que vaya a ser igual a este o de los mas parecido. *Spoiler* En uno que otro los hijos de los protagónicos aparecen y afectan a la historia, pero en esta ocasión será de una manera diferente.**_

_**Sin mas, los dejo leer algo en lo que me he empeñado mucho, me dolió la cabeza el pensar como darle un comienzo a esta historia, mucho drama en este capitulo, pero valera la pena.**_

* * *

_Algunos de los personajes no son míos, si no de la autora mangaka Matsuri Hino._

_**Lazos de sangre**_**.- **Prefacio.

— Kaname. — La voz del cazador se volvió sorpresa cuando el pelinegro se dejo caer a la nieve ignorando la espada que lo había empujado, y que estaba a un movimiento de atravesar su oculto corazón, que al destruirse acabaría con todos los problemas de los más afectados. — ¿No piensas moverte? Después de 17 años tendría la seguridad de que opondrías más resistencia. — Los ojos borgoña que en los últimos años era raro ver su color original, ya que en cambio se observaba el color a sangre vívida, estaban rodeados de ligeras ojeras de tonalidad lila que mostraban un muy notorio cansancio en los intentos del sangre pura. Con tranquilidad cerró los ojos y espero un ataque de furia proveniente del legendario cazador que trataba de contener lágrimas que exigían caer por sus mejillas. No era el dolor de acabar con un ser que creyó conocer desde su nacimiento y del cual había confiado ciegamente, era el dolor de que al saber que si mataba a este terminaría con el odio de muchas personas hacia el pelinegro, sabía que entre las miles de personas que lo querían muerto, había uno, dos, tal vez tres personas que lo querían incondicionalmente a pesar de todo.

— Vamos, mátame, he acabado con mi cometido, no hay nada que me ate a ese mundo. — ¿Era sinceridad aquello? ¿O efectos normales de los últimos alientos de su ego? ¿Había acabado con su cometido? Si, desde el principio el asesinato de los sangre puras había sido su principal reto, pero estaba olvidando a propósito a otros sangre puras que seguían con vida, pero al parecer sus intenciones habían terminado en la rubia sádica.

— Por supuesto que hay algo que te ata, tres, y los tres tienen nombre y apellido. — Planeaba indagar en la mente de Kaname, pero para ello tendría primero que abrir la mente errada de este.

El sangre pura abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron, o sencillamente no había tenido las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, o que no sentía nada. A pocos metros de los aludidos, un charco de sangre se hacía cada vez más grande combinándose con la sangre que faltaba por salir y las incontrolables lagrimas de el rubio que mantenía a su ultima señora en brazos, acunándola como a una niña, y arrullándola como a un bebe.

— Sara… -sama— Ichijou mantenía lo que quedaba de la ultima descendiente de la familia Shirabuki, Kaname Kuran la había herido con fines de asesinarla cruelmente, con el enfrentamiento pasado con los cazadores de la asociación, la espada especializada en causar daño a los vampiros se había partido en dos, volviéndose inútil para usarse, no había quedado de otra más que desmembrar las partes del cuerpo de la rubia que podía usar para atacar, y por último, tomando entre sus largos dedos el corazón de la misma y apretándolo hasta que explotara como un globo de agua.

— Ichijou-san, basta, vámonos de aquí, todo ha acabado. — Shiki tomo por sorpresa al rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro, y este con un enojo enorme la golpeo lejos de el con un grito ahogado y unos ojos destellantes en sangre. El ojiverde soltó bruscamente los restos de su ama y sacando su katana arremetió contra el pelirrojo que no deseaba pelear, ni siquiera esquivar el ataque de su mejor amigo. Se creyó muerto, pero una corriente de electricidad lo salvo cuando como cuchillas filosas cortaron un par de dedos de el ex vice-presidente obligándolo a soltar su katana.

— ¡Rima! ¡No! — Rima salto de la nada frente a Shiki y lo tomo de los brazos tratándolo de hacer hacia atrás. — No lo podemos dejar así, ¡Rima! ¡Ichijou! — Por alguna razón los intentos de soltarse se volvieron muy infantiles, eran movimientos muy suaves los empujones que le daba a la rubia, como no deseando hacerle tampoco daño a ella.

— Senri…— El pelirrojo se dejo de mover abruptamente, era la primera vez escuchaba a alguien, además de su madre, de su… Si se le puede llamar padre y de su abuelo, decir su nombre, pero por primera vez alguien se lo dijo con un toque de cariño y no con una petición de algo o una orden. El ojiazul dejo de moverse cayendo sus rodillas al piso, pero esta vez llevándose consigo a Rima, cuando ambos estuvieron allí, no hubo nada más que hacer más que esperar la decisión de los cazadores. Rima se dedico a mantener la mirada al igual que otros pocos, en el cazador y el vampiro que mantenían solo una guerra de miradas. Shiki no tenía nada más que hacer, no valía la pena luchar o llorar, solo intentaba esconderse pero era imposible, solo podía por primera vez, mostrar debilidad escondiendo su rostro en el pecho se su compañera quien lo miraba de nuevo a él y al rubio que se retorcía en la nieve, con una inmensa tristeza.

* * *

El rubio rojizo soltó un gran suspiro y cerro sus ojos cuando la ligera brisa helada removió sus ropas y cabellos mientras cuidaba de otras de las presas de la asociación. Tenía un pie arriba sobre otro de los vampiros que había caído al oponerse a las reglas de la asociación procurando que no moviera ni un solo dedo. Lo único que se podía escuchar de la vampiresa era el movimiento de sus colmillos tiritando, y leves sollozos de dolor físico y mental. El rostro de modelo que tenia estaba enterrado en la nieve, dejando solo a sus ojos poder ver la escena que observaban Rima y Shiki. En uno de los descuidos de Kaito, la de cabellos cenizos cerró sus manos en puños y hablo controladoramente.

— ¿Dónde está? — El cazador dirigió su mirada hacia abajo observando la reacción de la rubia cuya mirada no podia ver, ya que estaba enterrada entre la nieve.

— Souen, ¿No estabas muerta?— Soltó sarcásticamente.

— ¿Dónde está? — Volvió a repetir al no tener respuesta de nadie.

— ¿Dónde está quien? — Por alguna razón la voz sollozante de ella le causaba mucha gracia, la sentía como el tipo de vampiro que se creía lo más importante del planeta, como las populares de las películas, era muy cómico.

— Akatsuki…— Susurró despacio.

— Mmm. — Ronroneo. — No me suena…

— ¡Kain Akatsuki! Tus malditos compañeros le hicieron algo y quiero saber que fue. — Frunció el ceño y empujo mas su pie contra ella, solo un grito de dolor fue lo que pudo escuchar de nuevo de parte de la rubia.

— No tengo la menor idea, no somos como ustedes, no matamos no mas porque si, mantenemos un registro, y en ninguna parte dice que hayamos matado o capturado a un vampiro con ese nombre, lo siento querida. — Al finalizar volvió a empujar obligándola a gritar con más fuerza que antes, pero aun así, ella insistía en no llorar, eso era admirable, robándole una sonrisa maléfica a Kaito.

* * *

— ¿Qué esperas? Mátame de una vez. — Kaname mantenía su rostro sin ningún sentimiento y emoción, mostrándose frívolo y arrogante con Cross Kaien, que si lo miraba con desilusión.

— ¿No quieres saber que fue de Yuuki?

— ¿Quieres contármelo? — Por un momento sintió un ligero pellizco de interés en las palabras del cazador.

— Quisiera, pero no tengo la menor idea, ese es el problema. — Kaname frunció un poco los labios al no comprender, por primera vez, lo que el cazador trataba de decir, ¿No sabía nada de Yuuki y… ellos? — Desde hace 15 años no sé nada de ella, y sé muy bien que tu eres la razón de ello, Kaname… Si este es tu fin quiero saber la verdad, ¿La mataste junto a tus propios hijos? — El pelinegro cerro nuevamente sus ojos y sonrió con un suspiro, el cazador lo sintió como una aceptación y noto como una adrenalina contenida inundaba su cuerpo con señales que le decían que terminara de clavar la espada.

— Aunque no lo creas, incluso yo, no soy tan maldito como para acabar con la mujer que amo, y menos con un niño que no tenia la culpa de nada, que era la inocencia de Yuuki reflejada en otro rostro. — Kaname hablaba sinceramente, pero no sabía si la mente de Kaien aceptaba sus palabras como una verdad.

— ¿Es por eso que le diste esperanzas de que te quedarías con ella, y después que lo lograras la tomarías de nuevo y así te mostrarías como el macho sobre la hembra? ¿Querías rehusar su cuerpo o realmente la querías volver a embarazar? — Por primera vez el vampiro que tenia todo controlado se alarmo ante tales palabras, la imagen de una Yuuki sonriendo, y el sonido del llanto de su bebe que pudo escuchar cuando en infraganti se coló a la mansión en la que Yuuki estaba sanando, aparecieron creando una pequeña desesperación en la parte de su corazón que tanto tiempo había pasado intentando dormir.

— ¿Otra vez? — Kaien suspiro y relajo un poco sus manos.

— Tu no lo sabías, Yuuki cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, la primera vez, hizo hasta lo imposible para dártelo a conocer, pero después de que te lo dijo desapareciste aun mas, hasta que 2 años después del nacimiento, regresaste, y la volviste a dejar, y embarazada nuevamente, eres realmente repugnante. — Esta vez Kaname hablo con algo de furia.

— ¿Crees que no quería quedarme con ella y ver a un hijo que había nacido del verdadero amor que sentíamos los dos? Pero lo que había hecho ya no tenía vuelta atrás, lo único que lograría era ponerlos en peligro a ambos, no puedes negarme que si Yuuki y mi hijo se quedaban conmigo, se volverían un blanco más de la asociación, lamentablemente me sentía algo feliz estando con ellos, y cuando tome el valor de irme, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo, había creado unos momentos felices con ambos, jamás algo como eso pasaría. Una parte de mí, me dice que mate a absolutamente a todos, pero la otra me dice que el mundo merece continuar, tengo miedo de olvidar a Yuuki, ya no tengo recuerdos de mi hijo y la imagen de ella se desvanece día con día. — El corazón de el rubio había sido conmovido por las palabras del vampiro, soltó su arma y la dejo caer en la blanca nieve. En señal de paz y con una ligera sonrisa, estiro su mano hacia el, pero en respuesta este puso la mano que debería estar unida con la del director, en su cabeza ocultando su rostro.

— Kaname, no es tarde. — Pudo escuchar perfectamente los gritos de los cazadores de "Estás loco", "No podemos arriesgarnos" y "¡Que rayos!" de Yagari. Aun así, ignorando la mano extendida, Kaname se levanto para sentarse en la nieve y dedicarse a observar sus manos.

— ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué fue? — Kaien recupero la postura y miro más normalmente al pelinegro.

— Una niña, supongo que es tradición de los Kuran tener un hijo y después una hija. — Un intento bastante idiota de mejorar el ambiente de la situación.

— ¡Pero si serás imbécil! — Yagari apareció golpeando la espalda del director. — ¿Desde cuándo otorgamos perdón así de fácil? ¿Lo olvidas? Este chupasangre casi por si solo creó una guerra de años, ¡Algo no visto desde siglos! Y aun así tu lo…

— Yagari. — Su rostro se volvió serio. — Yo ya no quiero pelear, ¿Acaso tu no quisieras que esto parara? Tú al igual que Kaname, aunque lo niegues, deseas que esto acabe para poder estar con tu esposa y tu hija, ella ya va a cumplir 5 años, ¿Hace cuanto que no la ves? — Estaba tratando de tocar lo más profundo de los corazones de sus compañeros, y al parecer, con la cabeza agachada e Yagari, lo estaba logrando.

— Yo…— Otro miembro más de la asociación, alguien joven, se acerco a su líder. — Yo tampoco quiero pelear… Me he separado de mi madre y mis hermanos para continuar con el trabajo que mi padre, dejo, pero la verdad ya estoy cansado. — Muchos se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus razones y sus peticiones, pero todos concluían en lo mismo, querían por fin un poco de paz.

Cuando todos los cazadores estaban hablando, sintieron como presencias aparecían entre los pinos que rodeaban el claro de nieve, todos guiaron sus vistas hacia allí, y después de un par de segundos, comenzaron a salir figuras de personas, o más bien, de vampiros de todos los estatus. Los cazadores instintivamente levantaron sus guardias, pero después de una conversación a base de miradas entre ellos, se relajaron y tiraron sus armas al suelo, notaron que no solo vampiros jóvenes se acercaban, también personas ya de edades altas, de niños e inclusive uno que otro bebe o infante. Pocos fueron los que realmente se acercaron, pero con una sonrisa, Kaien Cross les pidió que se acercaran, nadie olvido echar una mirada al miembro de la familia Kuran que se encontraba sentado en la nieve, con una mirada pensativa hacia el suelo, todos se habían acercado allí, excepto los tres nobles heridos, aun no se sentía con intenciones de ayudar a la rubia, pero aun así Kaito la dejo sola y se acerco a su maestro.

— Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo. — Muchas de las cabezas allí asintieron confortando a los heridos en guerra, y los corazones fríos de todos, Kaien nuevamente estiro su mano hacia Kaname, pero esta vez no la rechazo, se levanto, y después tomo la mano del cazador, todos mantuvieron sus miradas, en la firma de un pacto indirecto entre especies, lo que se supondría que tendría que reanudar la paz que todos habían querido… Como había vampiros malos, también había quienes acababan con la vida de los vampiros con malas intenciones, y al igual que había asesinos vampiros y cazadores, también había humanos que no actuaban correctamente, y pensar que esas peleas eran las que más afectaban al mundo.

Mas al fondo se encontraban un poco alejados Kaito y Yagari, quienes no se perdían nada de lo que el cazador continuaba diciendo, hasta que uno de los dos habló:

— Tssk, Kaito, ¿Y Zero? — Este ni siquiera se inmuto en mirar a su sensei.

— Supongo que en la asociación, se retiro cuando todo se suponía que había acabado… — Yagari se puso a pensar en lo que el peliplata hará cuando se entere.

* * *

**A media noche en Londres…**

— Shusunke, ¿Qué haces en el laboratorio a altas horas de la noche, y casi a oscuras?

— No es nada, le hago un favor a alguien. — Continúo trabajando ignorando al inexperto joven…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
